1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contact system for a high-voltage power circuit breaker wherein the system includes first and second contacts which are hollow for permitting discharge of the switching gases and which have end faces which, in the "on" position or condition of the breaker, rest against one another under pressure and which, in the "off" position or condition of the breaker, are separate from one another to form a gap therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Pat. No. 1,041,569 discloses a compressed-air circuit breaker wherein one contact of the breaker is hollow and is contacted in the "on" position of the breaker by a spring-loaded contact element which is arranged at a stationary countercontact. The hollow contact, which is movable, is, in turn, loaded by a compression spring. In this known contact arrangement, substantially the same contact force is provided for all currents that flow through the arrangement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a contact system of the above type which can handle relatively large currents without the need to provide loading springs capable of exerting increased pressures.